


Subject of Interest

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [16]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Pre-Campaign, some good old-fashioned pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona studies Engwithan, among other things.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Subject of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the OC-Tober Prompt "Study"

Nona doesn’t know much about the mission she is preparing for-she is simply told that it is important, and that to prepare for it the Grandmaster himself will be teaching her Engwithan. Nona dedicates herself to the task, as she always does, and devotes many nights to studying the ancient language.

And over that time, she studies the Grandmaster, too.

She can’t help it, not when they’re working so close together. There are so many things she wants to know- and not just the source of this knowledge and the purpose of this future mission, although she is certainly curious about those as well. But as she spends more time at the Grandmaster’s side, she finds herself studying his expressions and his words. She tries to read and predict his moods, a task often more challenging than deciphering the Engwithan texts. She is curious about _him,_ and she can’t help but wonder what he is like when he is not the Grandmaster of the Leaden Key, when he is simply a man.

An intelligent, devoted man, with eyes that can cut straight to Nona’s soul.

Not that she thinks of him in _that_ way, of course. Or even if she does, it’s not as if she has any intentions of acting on it. He is still the leader of the Leaden Key, and he has more important things to focus on.

But every now and then, for just a moment, she catches _him_ studying _her_ , and she can’t help but wonder.


End file.
